


The Hero's Mother

by QuidditchSeason1977



Series: Writer's Workshop - Flash Fiction Edition [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchSeason1977/pseuds/QuidditchSeason1977
Summary: Sally Jackson had always fascinated Annabeth. But now, being introduced as her son's girlfriend, the woman terrified her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Writer's Workshop - Flash Fiction Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Hero's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #39 of my Writer's Workshop - Flash Fiction Edition list, which is a list of 52 prompts that are supposed to be written as quickly as possible (time limit - 2 hours) in approximately 500-1000 words.
> 
> The full prompt list can be found on the series page.
> 
> I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson series.

Sally Jackson had always fascinated Annabeth. The idea of a mortal parent who not only loved her son dearly, but put great effort into _remaining_ close with him? Who adapted to the unexpected (and expected) disappearances, property damage, life-threatening quests, and prophecies that came with having a demigod child so well that she’d fought in the war? It was completely unbelievable to Annabeth given the way her own mortal family had reacted (even if things were getting better now) but Sally and Paul had _both_ fought!

And now Annabeth was being introduced to the woman as her son’s girlfriend.

Annabeth and Sally had met in passing a couple of times over the years Annabeth had been friends with Percy, so Sally was not a stranger to her. But it seemed so much more difficult now. This was the woman who had used Medusa’s severed head on her abusive ex-husband. The woman who had stolen a gun and used it to fight in the siege. The woman Percy adored beyond all other people. The one he had dared to enter the Underworld as a 12-year-old to save. The one Percy risked death-by-random-monster-attack to spend school years with.

By the gods, Annabeth was desperate for this woman to like her.

Because if Sally found her wanting? That would be it, her relationship with Percy would be _over._ She wasn’t sure they would even be able to manage being friends after this. Not knowing that Percy felt the same as her. But if Sally didn’t like her? Then Annabeth would leave Percy. She knew how much Percy loved his mother and how much his mother loved him. She wouldn’t jeopardize that relationship. Percy was too important to her and Sally really had been the only bright part of his life for several years. Annabeth was only a girlfriend – admittedly one that had played a prominent role as a friend for a long time, but still just his girlfriend.

“Mom,” said Percy, curling his hand into hers, “you’ve met my girlfriend Annabeth before, I think?”

Sally smiled at the pair of them, “Yes I have. Annabeth, it’s wonderful to see you again. I’m glad you were able to visit before your trip back to San Francisco.”

Annabeth managed a smile. She’d survived the Titan war; she would not cower before this woman. “It’s nice to see you again too Ms. Jackson.”

Sally laughed. “It’s just Sally, dear.”

Annabeth smiled brighter. This didn’t seem to be going so badly. “Sally then.”

Sally sent Percy and Paul out of the room to start getting sandwiches ready and then turned to Annabeth. “You look terrified, Annabeth.”

Annabeth grimaced. “I kind of am. You’re… very intimidating Sally.”

Sally smiled. “I don’t mean to be. I’m glad that Percy is dating you, dear. You are both well-suited for each other, I think. You can watch his back in a way a mortal girlfriend couldn’t, just as he can watch yours. You have been friends for years, so there will be no awkward getting-to-know-you phase. Just remember to be honest with each other about things that irritate you – and there will be some, even if they don’t annoy you currently – and talk through disagreements. A relationship that ignores the issues that the pair has with each other is a relationship waiting to fail.”

Those were wise pieces of advice. Annabeth nodded, “I’ll do my best.”

Sally nodded and smiled again. It seemed this woman was always smiling. “I’m glad. I’ll have a talk with Percy as well, about the same because a lasting relationship is maintained by the effort of both people, but I am not unhappy with your relationship. Like I said, I think the two of you are well-suited for each other and understand each other already in a way that many couples may never be capable of simply because of your experiences together.” Then Sally smirked a bit. “Has he kissed you underwater yet? That was always one of my favorite things to do with Poseidon.”

Annabeth felt her cheeks burn, but before she could formulate a response to _that_ she heard Percy yelp “MOM!” from the doorway and understood that tease hadn’t been meant for her.

She collapsed into laughter as Sally turned to her son and said dryly, “Percy, do try not to shout. We wouldn’t want to disturb our neighbors.”


End file.
